Chris Awakens
by TheRedCloud
Summary: Chris gets a card that grants him one wish, and all he wants is to see his best friend. based in between when sonic leaves and as chris ages
1. The Beast Within

"Sonic don't leave me!"

Chris called out to his best friend that was leaving back to his own dimension. "I'll see ya later Chris, I gotta fly!" sonic said with a happy tone. And with that sonic walked into the portal and disappeared.

Four years later.

"Chris don't be late for high school, its your first day." Ella called out "I know Ella, I'm going now." Chris replied as he walked out the front door. He was being driven by Tanaka to school when he saw a group of thugs beating on a old man. Chris got out of the car and shouted "Hey! What do you think your doing!?"

He ran over and kicked one in the face and then bent down as the one behind him tried stabbing at him with a knife. WHAM, BAM and smash, all three of the thugs were down for the count. Tanaka rushed over after finding somewhere to park "Master Thorndyke I would like to advise that you not do something so reckless again, lest you be hurt."

"I know Tanaka, but I'm not going to leave a person in need...Sonic taught me that." "I understand Master Thorndyke. Let me call the police to get rid of these hooligans." "OK you do that, I'm going to run the rest of the way to school! Later Tanaka" Chris called out as he started running. He turned around and noticed the old man whom he had just attempted to save was no longer there.

He wondered what sonic was doing right now. I bet hes enjoying all the open space. Chris thought, there is probably more space than was here. Humph knowing him hes probably sitting under a tree eating an apple. Chris was brought out of his thoughts when he realized he was nowhere near school, he was in a elevator about the size of his bedroom, with a very large clock on the far wall. A man with a very large noes sat in a chair on the other side of the small table in the room, a woman stood to his left.

"Where am I?" Chris asked. "Welcome to the velvet room, we have been expecting you" the man spoke softly "you have been brought here because you saved my life and in return I will give you what your heart most desires." "Who are you?" Chris asked "ah, pardon my late introduction. I am Igor".

Igor placed a card on the table "take this card and use it when you feel the time is right, it will grant you what you truly want." and with that the clock in the elevator started going faster and faster and suddenly there was a bright light, and Chris was all of a sudden in his classroom, Frances and Helen staring at him "hello, anybody home?" Frances said.

"ah...ahhhhh!" Chris screamed as he fell over in his chair, both the girls giggled. "ha ha very funny you guys"  
Chris said sarcastically as he stood up and fixed his uniform "wheres Danny?" Chris asked. "Well you haven't spoken to use since sonic left, of course you wouldn't know" Helen said. "know what?" Chris asked. "Well he may not have been all that bright before, but while you were all mopey he was studying...hes in his second year of collage now."

Chris was dumbstruck, his best friend was now in collage at the age of 15. "wow." was all Chris said. "Anyway its good to see you guys again, its been way to long." "well were happy to see you again to. bu--." Frances was cut off as the first bell began, warning students to get to there respective classrooms "darn, come on Helen we better go." Frances said as she headed towards the door.

Helen was saying something else to Chris, "I know that you miss sonic, we all do. But I think you should lighten up some." Helen said as she walked over and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek. "Danny wants to see you sometime,I'll give you his number later, I gotta get to class."

And with that Helen walked out of the Chris's classroom. Chris's first thought was, 'I wonder if Danny will ever forgive me.' his second thought was: when did she get her legs fixed? The day ended peacefully and Chris was on his way to go meet Danny whom had sent him a text and told him to meet him at his university. It was winter and the days were getting shorter, the street lights were already on and it was mostly pitch black.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. The sound of Chris's shoes hitting the hard pavement was the only sound that could be heard on his walk to the university "ahhhh!." came a womans cry from the distance. Chris rushed ahead without thinking and when he reached the woman there was a large monster with claws on all its fingers, spikes on its head, and his mouth...was something Chris couldn't describe. "Hurry run away!" Chris said in a panicked tone. The woman nodded hurriedly before running off. but as she ran i noticed her blonde hair and blue dress. like she came straight from a picture.

he was cut from his thoughts by the monster standing in front of him screaming something.

"You foul human! How dare you take away my meal, you shall pay!" the monster screamed as it lunged forward. It was incredibly fast, and the gap between them was very quickly closing. I'm going to die here aren't I? Chris thought, all I wanted was to see you, one last time. "SONIC!!!"Chris screamed, as he remembered the words from Igor "take this card and use it when you feel the time is right, it will grant you what you truly want."

and the card in Chris's pocket flew out and into the air making a shield around Chris, the monster was blown away and disgruntled. In a flash of light a familiar blue form appeared from the card.

It was the one person Chris thought he would never see again,his best friend.

Sonic the hedgehog.


	2. The Answer

Chapter 2

The Answer

"Hey buddy, hows it hanging"

the blue hedgehog smiled at his old friend "man have you grown." "s-sonic!" Chris stuttered. Sonic gave another smile " hey what should we do about ugly over there?" He pointed to the monster that was getting back up "aren't you gonna fight?" Sonic asked, "I'm to weak" Chris said, his voice was barely a whisper. "well the Chris I know stood up to the Metarex, I don't think hes weak at all" Sonic said.

Sonic you still remembered after all this time. You really are my best friend. "Alright! Lets do this!" Chris shouted, "now your talking buddy, but here take this" sonic handed Chris a Katana and a Wakizashi, the Wakizashi had a Grey scabbard with a small black key chain around the hilt, the katana had a basic black scabbard with a gold dragon swerving along it. "now I'm ready." Chris said with conviction.

They rushed ahead and Sonic gave a kick to the monsters face while Chris was rushing towards it, aiming at its' knees. SLICE. It was now missing half of a leg "GRAHHH" the beast screamed out as it fell over onto its stomach, growling at sonic and Chris "you...shall...die." the monster said through blood stained teeth. But something told sonic and Chris that it wasn't another persons blood.

Sonic and Chris rushed forward at the same time, sonic however was faster. He gave a kick to the monsters face, the kick was so powerful it lifted the monster up onto one leg. Chris still rushed ahead aiming for the beast's stomach. With the Katana he jumped up and sliced the monsters' nearly in half, then with the Wakizashi he cut the monsters' head off. There was no scream. It was dead.

Chris panted as he fell to his knees "Sonic" he said between breaths "why are you here?"

Sonic looked puzzled, "what do you mean? You called me here." Chris stood up and he realized what Igor meant "It will grant you what your heart truly desires." so my heart wanted to see sonic again? I know I missed him but...is that really what I wanted?

"Anyway" sonic said, "I'm hungry, can we go back and have Ella cook us something?" Chris looked at his small blue friend. And he burst into laughter "same old Sonic I see. Yeah lets go back." they started walking back reminiscing on old times.

* * *

A familiar black and red form and his human companion watched the battle from the darkness

"I'm sorry, I wasn't the one who saved you Miss."

she shook her head "it doesn't matter, I'm alive and thats all thats important. And stop calling me Miss, you know my name." Shadow nodded, "yes...Maria."


	3. You Will Die

Chapter 3

Just Like old times.

Everyone had stunned faces as they looked upon sonic stuffing his face with some leftovers from yesterday. "S-sonic. How?" Tanaka managed to stutter out. Sonic looked at him quizzically, "why does everyone keep asking that, i told you. Chris called and i answered." Everyone turned to Chris and gave him a 'What did you do' kind of look. Chris's hair was still dripping wet from when he got out of the shower, 'ode to demon blood' wasn't exactly his favorite cologne. They all stared at Chris and sonic before Ella finally said, "well, I think this is enough questioning for one night. Lets let the boys get some sleep."

Everyone nodded in agreement, they were all tired. Everyone went there respective ways and went there bedrooms, Tanaka was in his room reading. Ella was snoring on her bed in her room. Chris's parents lay awake talking about how they hadn't seen there son this happy in a long while. Chris was in his bed, Sonic was in the bed next to his, "Chris, isn't this nice?" Chris rolled over to face sonic, "isn't what nice?" Sonic also rolled over, they were now facing each other, "Well I mean its been four years, its nice having things back to the way they were before." Chris smiled and closed his eyes as he rolled onto his back, "yup, just like old times." And with that they both fell asleep, when the morning came there would be lots of questions, lots of answers, and quite possibly a party.

* * *

The house had more rooms than people, most of the rooms were libraries or laboratories for research. His room was at the end of the long hall on the second floor, two doors away from Marias. The first door was a bathroom and the second was her room. Shadow lay, tossing and turning, sweating and freezing at the same time, in complete bliss and complete agony. His head was killing him so he walked into the bathroom to run some water on his face. He bent down near the sink and once the water touched him he remembered something, something cold.

_"Catch him! Don't let him escape!" The gun members shouted as they ran down the long corridor of the space colony ARK, chasing after Shadow and Maria, "Shadow leave me behind and you run for it, I'll just slow you down. Besides they want me not you, if i give up you can take an escape pod and get to somewhere safe." Shadow glanced back for have a second at Maria's pleading face, "no. Once they get you they'll just kill me, then your efforts will have been in vain and no one would be happy." Shadow picked up his pace a little as a bullet whizzed right past his head, "And i also made a promise to the Doctor to protect you, I wont run away." _

_Maria smiled, knowing shadow would always protect her was a comforting thought. They reached a room where all the escape pods were and quickly hurried inside one. Maria input commands and the engine began to start, when all of a sudden a red light began flashing. It was running low on engine coolant, and without some it wouldn't fly. The door had already shut and they were programmed not to open until they landed somewhere. Shadow quickly forced the doors open and jumped out, kicking the two GUN soldiers that were following them, unconscious, but 10 more were just down the hall. Shadow turned around and gave maria a small smile. Her smile quickly turned to a frown, she knew what he was going to do. A Chaos Spear was quickly shot and the back of the pod and it whizzed out into space, when she was about 100 yards away he turned to face all the GUN soldiers surrounding him._

_"You can no longer escape, now tell us, where did you send Maria." Shadow merely looked at them all, rounding up his chances of victory. "Tell us now!" The man shouted as a warning shot made its way next to Shadows foot. Shadow finaly paid attention to the man, and merely smirked. He got into a form that was said to be impossible without the Chaos Emeralds, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Everything thing froze and Shadow quickly ran across the ship to the other side, where some more escape pods were. He kept running but he was starting to feel the effects of the Chaos Control. Without the Emeralds to power him up he had to use his own life force, meaning he was starting to die._

_He reached the pod on the other side, input commands and flew off towards earth, it would be a long ride so he leaned back in his chair and fell asleep. And that was the last thing he remembered. Sleep, and his promise to protect Maria. When he awoke it was four years later and Maria was standing over him, she said he crashed on some remote island in the pacific and that he was only found because she had been monitoring the airspace in case he did manage to escape. She said he had some minor head injuries because the pod ran out of fuel near earth and it couldn't steer anymore, causing him to crash._

Shadow abruptly took his face from the water and fell backwards, the sudden rush of memories made him feel nauseous and he threw up in the toilet. His eyes seemed to burn with hatred as he rinsed the vomit from his lips, _"promise me shadow, promise me you will always look after her." Shadow nodded and made his way for the door, the guards would be coming for Maria soon, "Shadow," he called out, "When you reach earth, i want you to kill someone, someone who will come after Maria. His name is Sonic The Hedgehog." Shadow nodded as he ran._

"You will die Sonic, even if your master helped save Maria." And with that shadow walked out of the bathroom and went back to his room, immediatly falling asleep on the bed.

"You...Will...Die."


End file.
